Conventional methods of incrementally controlling the power to a DC load by using a switching element to connect a DC power rail to the powered load include pulse trains of various types, such as Pulse Width Modulation (or “PWM”), and pulses of constant width with varying frequency (or “VF”). Both methods effectively change the duty cycles of the pulse trains but both have operational shortcomings.